worldwar3seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kourtney Sanderson
'Kourtney Sanderson '''is a French girl adopted by American parents and a supporting character in World War 3: Sinister Operations. Despite being a French person, she has an American name, which leads to her being joked upon and\or made fun of. Background The French girl who became Kourtney was born in Paris, France. However, due to job problems, her family moved to the United States of America. However, during a flight there, the plane crashed onto Rossevelt Island, New York, killing her parents. The plane crash left her suffering from amnesia and unable to remember her parents, as well as her own name. Sometime after her release from the hospital, an American billionaire\missionary family adopted her and gave her the name Kourtney Sanderson. World War 3: Sinister Operations This character is first encountered by Lev Raskov in a Los Angeles restaurant when Mason dares him to ask her out. Lev refuses, but later goes to check her out anyway and eventually, much to the disgust of Mason, gets down her cellphone number and texts her incessantly. She is then seen at the Sheraton Kansas City Hotel during the May 6, 2021 Terrorist Attacks. Here, Mason sees Kourtney in a restaurant inside the hotel and watching footage of the mass riots occuring across America as a result of the attacks. Later, they both watch more footage of the riots caused by the attacks before Mason, out of boredom, changes the channel and watches the movie The Cable Guy instead. She's later seen in the aftermath of one of the mass exoduses during the May 6, 2021 Terrorist Attacks; she was trying to reach her parents, who had fled to London, England, when a UAV shot down her plane and caused it to crash into New York, where she was found by J-SOC operatives Olivia Coons and Lev Raskov. She then assists them in fighting the Bhutanese cyborg army. Later in the novel, she finds a weird-looking suit that, if worn, will make her indestructible-with the only downside being that it cannot be manually removed or else she'll die. At the suggestion of Mason, Kourtney decides to wear the suit, granting her the power to destroy anything in her path to reach her parents. She joins J-SOC in a massive battle against the Bhutanese to retake New York City, during which she discovers the Mothership and advises Olivia to destroy it. She then shoots down the Mothership once Olivia breaks into the main engine room (and has a run in with Kaylyn Bigley). When Olivia and the rest of her strike force is framed for perpetrating the May 6, 2021 Terrorist Attacks, she joins forces with the US government to sucessfully vouch for the strike team's innocence. Later, she helps the Americans finish the batttle for New York City, destroying the Core, shutting down the hijacked drone army and rescuing it from total annihilation. Afterwards, Mason urges her to assist them in retaking Los Angeles, but she declines, saying that she needs to find her family. However, she promises to join them as soon as she can; she keeps this promise during the second portion of the Battle of Los Angeles, where she helps Mason Davidson out of a crashed Humvee and then joins J-SOC in protecting the US, Chinese, and French government from marauding Bhutanese cyborgs and the Inner Light's hijacked drones. Trivia *She suffers from autophobia during the Battle of New York. *She has a younger sister, also adopted, who is from Austria. *She is the oldest in her family. *She also blurts out random French phrases whenever something scary or unexpected happens. *She obtains a German-language version of the Battle Armor Suit (or NanoArmor), which explains why everything is in German. However, this isn't a problem, because she understands German. *Kourtney seems to attract Lev's attention the most. *Lev seems to know Kourtney because of the Video of 2019. *She has a YouTube account, ''flowerpot5. Gallery Customizing.png|Kourtney customizing a firearm Quotes "You, uh, like it?" - Kourtney talking with Mason about her YouTube account. "Actually, that was my last video before I stepped into this thing." - Kourtney on her last video before wearing the NanoArmor. Quotes about Kourtney "Okay, about Kourtney Sanderson? What's with the American name but French accent?" "She was adopted, Lev." "Adopted by Americans? Oh, wow." - Lev Raskov and Mason Davidson talking about Kourtney's background. "First time I met her was like..." "Like what?" "...like Heaven." "She was that pretty?" "Uh-huh." - Lev Raskov speaking with SSgt. Doug Wells about Kourtney Sanderson.